


Two Days in L.A.

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: A Breath of Home [26]
Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:26:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Ryan meet at the San Diego Comic Con and hot sex ensues. In this chapter, Sam and Ryan make the most of Sam's short visit to L.A.</p><p>
  <i>In an instant Ryan starts to relax, even as his cock hardens all over again. He feels like he's sinking into the bed, like Sam is casting a spell with his body. "Oh, god," he whispers. And here he was afraid his lover would be tired...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Days in L.A.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone familiar with the RPG Citadel, this is NOT backstory for our pups in the game. In Citadel, Sam is played as the actor and Ryan is played AU as a songwriter. And then a little birdie told us our boys were going to be at SDCC at the same time in real life and we couldn't pass up the opportunity to see what would happen in another world, with the boys both as their actor selves.

Except for the fact that Sam needs to see Ryan like he needs to drink water or breathe air, this could be classed as a very bad idea. Twenty-eight fucking hours each way with numerous stops in between and messed up timezones all over the place means Sam barely knows what time it is, much less what day, when he arrives at LAX -- and he's only got roughly forty hours before he has to rinse and repeat, heading straight back to work from the airport on Monday. Fuck.

But he makes it through customs in record time and ends up first in the fucking taxi queue. Hands over the address and nods off until the driver knocks at the glass between them. "We're here."

"Yeah? Thanks, mate." Sam stretches and fishes out his wallet, handing over a couple of bills. Luckily he travels light so he's only got the one bag and he hikes that over his shoulder as he makes his way up the walk, too tired and disoriented in the dark to do anything but double check that he's got the right side of the duplex and ring the doorbell.

Ryan's been antsy for hours in anticipation, and as a result his house is neat as a pin and sparkling clean to boot. He's still half in disbelief that Sam would even do this for him, would fly halfway around the world to spend less than two days in L.A., just to see him. It feels absolutely amazing to know that Sam cares about him that much, wants him that much. Saying 'I love you' is all well and good, but it's things like this that really make him believe.

And now Ryan is swinging the door wide open, and Sam is actually standing there, in the flesh. "God, you look shattered," Ryan says, which maybe isn't completely tactful, but whatever. He pulls Sam inside and slams the door shut, then soothes any sting left by his words when he takes his lover into his arms and kisses him deeply.

Fuck. Sam licks into Ryan's mouth, the taste of his lover snapping him wide awake. "Christ, I missed you so fucking much," he murmurs, the words smeared against Ryan's lips. His hands already on Ryan's jeans, working them open, sliding inside to grasp his cock.

Ryan whimpers in surprise, and his cock leaps beneath Sam's touch. With a moan he leans back against the wall, pulling Sam to stand between his thighs and kissing him feverishly.

Biting at Ryan's lips, Sam roughens his strokes, determined to push Ryan over the edge as quickly as he can.

"Sam," Ryan gasps in warning. Then, "Sam!" He clutches at his lover's shoulders as his orgasm rushes up in a wave to blind him.

Sam groans, Ryan's come wetting his fingers, hot and thick, and... "Fuck," he whispers, licking deeper into his lover's mouth. "Bedroom?"

Ryan whimpers softly. "What are you doing, melting me already?" he asks. "My legs are shaking." But he's already grabbing Sam's hand and leading him down the hall, where Ryan quickly strips out of his clothes.

"Nice room," Sam says, with a quick glance around but in a second his attention's back on Ryan. Fully on Ryan. "Get on your back," he orders even as he's pulling his shirt over his head and shedding his jeans. "I'm gonna do a lot more melting."

Eyes widening, Ryan obeys. It feels like every single nerve in his body is standing on end with anticipation. He spreads his legs slightly and braces on his elbows, his gaze fixed on his lover. Then he laughs softly. "I have to get used to your hair," he says, because the military buzz-cut for Sam's new film is a bit of a shock. "You look so fucking hot, though."

Sam runs a hand over his hair, almost as though he's forgotten. "Oh, yeah." He grins. "You should see me in uniform," he says, climbing onto the end of the bed and moving between Ryan's thighs, draping himself over his lover as he leans in for a kiss, one hand braced above him.

Moaning softly, Ryan clasps his hands lightly around Sam's nape. It amazes him that he can be so aroused so soon after he came. But he just _wants_ , god, wants to wrap himself up inside his lover and never let go. He settles for locking his ankles together at the small of Sam's back, cradling him.

"How soundproof are your walls?" Sam asks, dipping to kiss Ryan again and again, his cock straining between them.

"Why?" Ryan grins, the question giving him chills. "Are you planning on making me scream?"

"I was thinking about it," Sam says, biting at Ryan's mouth again. "So?"

Oh boy. "The unit next door is empty right now," Ryan says softly, excitement flooding his veins in an instant. He slides his hands down Sam's back.

"Good." Sam closes his hands over Ryan's wrists, pinning him to the bed as he shifts downward, kissing his way lower, mouth moving over Ryan's jaw, throat, chest.

In an instant Ryan starts to relax, even as his cock hardens all over again. He feels like he's sinking into the bed, like Sam is casting a spell with his body. "Oh, god," he whispers. And here he was afraid his lover would be tired...

Hovering over Ryan's chest, Sam flicks his tongue over his lover's nipples, letting the cool air spike them to rigid peaks within seconds. He grazes his teeth over each nub, licking and sucking before finally biting. Hard and then harder. Testing once more what Ryan can take.

Ryan whimpers softly, then outright moans, arching beneath Sam. He feels lust pulse through his cock, precome beading up already on the crown. It hurts, fuck yeah -- hurts like a fucking dream. "Yes," he whispers, locking his legs tighter around his lover. "Please." It's gotten so much easier to say.

Taking a moment to smile up at Ryan - Christ, it'll never get old hearing that word on his lips - Sam shifts lower still, mouth trailing over his lover's skin, licking and sucking and biting, oh so careful not to leave any serious marks. Tongue dipping into his navel, teasing along his groin, _thisclose_ to his already dripping cock. "Nice recovery time," he whispers, tongue flicking out over the tip.

"I think you get the credit for that," Ryan mutters. He closes his fingers around the headboard and whimpers at the tease, his breathing turning shallow and quicker.

"Good for me," Sam murmurs, giving Ryan's cock a long lick from base to tip before turning his attention to his lover's balls, which he takes into his mouth, sucking them gently and then a little more forcefully.

"Ohh, god." Ryan wasn't expecting that. And it takes mere seconds for Sam to convince him that, in his lifetime, not enough attention has been paid to his balls. "So good." He wants to reach out and touch his lover's hair, so he tightens his grip on the headboard in reminder to himself.

"Mm-hm." Sam grins around his mouthful and sucks a little harder still, letting his teeth graze over the sensitive skin as he slowly pulls off, determined not to be distracted from his goal.

Ryan swallows a whimper when Sam pulls back -- barely, anyway. He lifts his head to watch his lover, his blood pounding hard throughout his body and making his cock throb.

"Slut," Sam whispers, grinning wickedly, his eyes sparkling as he licks over Ryan's hole.

"Ohh, fuck." It's that easy -- Sam just melts Ryan. He drops his head back on the pillow, shutting his eyes to focus completely on Sam's touch. "You have the most amazing mouth."

"All the better to take you apart," Sam says, licking a little deeper.

Ryan grins faintly. He's never before had a lover who was so _determined_ , so single-minded in his dedication to... well, to taking Ryan apart. It's been amazing, these last few months with Sam, realizing how much he'd missed out on.

Pushing his tongue in as deep as it'll go, Sam opens Ryan up, stabbing into him, the path becoming easier and easier.

With a moan Ryan pushes against him, even though he tries to hold back -- but god it feels incredible, the way Sam fucks into him. "Oh, god," he whispers, arching against the bed. "Feels so fucking good." But... "Need you."

"Need me?" Sam lifts his head and grins. "You've got me with my tongue up your ass. That doesn't count?"

"I-- I'm so close," Ryan gasps, acutely aware that Sam hasn't even come once yet. He clenches his hands into fists, barely keeping from reaching down for his lover. "Don't-- don't you want to fuck me?"

"Fuck you?" Sam grins again and slowly kneels up. "You mean with my cock?" he asks, hand already stroking over his rigid aching length.

"Yes..." Ryan lifts his head to stare down at Sam, and he groans. "Are you going to make me beg for it?"

"I wasn't planning on it," Sam says, shifting again, working his knees under Ryan's thighs and rubbing his cock around his hole. "Do you want me to?"

Ryan whimpers, his whole body shuddering at that teasing touch. "Not this time," he says softly, still being good and keeping his hands to himself -- but he's worried that might not last much longer. "Sam, I want you inside me."

Sam nods and pushes in, Ryan's body opening easily, still slick from his mouth. Grasps Ryan's thighs and pushes still deeper, watching his cock disappear into his lover's hole.

"Fuck fuck fuck." Ryan mutters the words, slamming his hands flat against the headboard and arching his back. He whimpers softly as Sam fills him, stretching him wider and taking him over. " _Yes_."

Grinning, Sam lifts Ryan's legs over his shoulders, bettering the angle for both of them as he drives in all the way, his pace quickly picking up speed.

Ryan shouts at the intense drag on his prostate, and he locks his ankles together at the nape of Sam's neck. "Come on," he grates out, slamming down to meet every one of Sam's thrusts. "Fucking come in me!"

Sam would love to last longer, savour Ryan's tight heat, but with his lover demanding he come like that, there's simply no choice. He comes with a shout, cock spurting hot and thick and heavy inside Ryan's hole, thrusting through his release, through every last fucking aftershock.

The sound that spills from Ryan's lips then is nearly a whine. He digs his fingernails into the headboard, fighting the damn near overwhelming urge to grab his cock and jack himself off. Waiting for Sam to... well, fuck. He doesn't know what Sam is going to do. But he's trying to relax and trust in him.

Panting heavily, Sam looks down at Ryan. Sees the desperation in his eyes. Flicks his gaze towards his lover's cock. "You need help with that?"

" _Yes_ ," Ryan answers, and even when he holds back from saying 'please,' it's very obviously begging. He slips his ankles from Sam's shoulders, planting his feet flat on the bed and lifting towards his lover.

He's still hard. He won't be for long, but for now... Sam pushes deeper, wrapping his hand around Ryan's cock and stroking roughly. "Come on," he urges, voice low and hungry. "Let me have it."

 _God_ , Sam's voice... it could probably send Ryan over the edge all by itself. Ryan cries out and bucks into his lover's touch, spraying over Sam's fingers and shaking with his release.

"Good--" _fuck_. Sam grits his teeth against the rest, working Ryan through his aftershocks, his cock slick with his own come inside his lover.

Ryan moans and finally drops his arms. The muscles shiver with tiny belated tremors of effort, but he digs his nails into Sam's bare thighs, needing to ground himself, connect to this man who shakes him to his core.

Draping himself over Ryan, Sam kisses his lover again and again. "I missed you so much," he whispers, his voice slightly slurred, fatigue finally hitting him like a ton of bricks.

There's something undeniably sweet about those words; something that's got nothing to do with sex, and everything to do with intimacy. Ryan smiles and wraps his arms around his lover, stroking slowly over his back. Hearing in Sam's voice the way he's fading. "I missed you too."

Sam smiles. "You'd better let me move," he murmurs, shifting against Ryan. "Or you're gonna be stuck with me like this."

"I like being stuck with you," Ryan mutters, his smile widening. But he loosens his grip and slips out from beneath when Sam shifts again. He climbs out of the bed but he's back in mere moments with a warm wet cloth, and he takes his time gently cleaning Sam up.

"Mm. Any plans for tomorrow?" Sam asks, watching his lover through eyes half-closed.

"You," Ryan replies, tossing the cloth in the general direction of the bathroom and getting under the covers with Sam. He grins. "Just you."

"Good." Eyes shut, Sam wraps his arm around Ryan, pulling him in close. "Make sure you wake me if I try to sleep too long," he mumbles, but he's not really even sure if the words make it out or not.

"Deal," Ryan whispers. He watches Sam drift away right before his eyes, and smiles faintly, tracing a fingertip along his lover's cheekbone in a butterfly-light caress. "Night."

[To chapter twenty-seven](http://archiveofourown.org/works/414681)


End file.
